The Southbound Bus
The Southbound Bus is the first episode of the first season of Touched by an Angel. Summary 'In the unforgettable series premiere, Monica has been promoted to the caseworker and dispatched to Earth, where she meets her tough-as-nails supervisor, Tess, at a bus stop in the desert. Monica is assigned to care for a young boy whose mother disappeared. But when Monica disregards her supervisor's instructions, trusting her newfound human emotions instead, we see the wrath of Tess and then the mercy of God, which proves to be greater than any mistake. And we see the beginning of an angel match made in heaven.' Extended Plot Tess meets Monica at a bus stop bench in the middle of the desert. Monica just got promoted from Search and Rescue to Caseworker. Tess instructs Monica to get on the bus and stay close to a little boy named David. Tess warns Monica to not eat everything she sees as this as this is the first time Monica will take human form for a long period of time. Tess also instructs Monica to put shoes on her feet. Credits roll. Monica gets on the bus and sits next to an older gentleman name Jerry. The bus stops at a rest stop for a 15-minute break where some travelers including Monica and Jerry get off. Jerry sits down at the counter of the rest stop café places money on the counter and orders food. Monica sits next to him and Jerry introduces himself and says in is in medical supplies. As they are talking a little boy walks by and takes Jerry's money off the counter as well as some money from other tables and counter space. Monica excuses herself and confronts the little boy. The boy argues that it's his money, in the background Jerry argues with the waitress about putting money on the counter. The boy returns the money and they all get on the bus. Monica sits next to the boy and they introduce themselves, the boy's name is David. The little boy says his mother is dead and that she along with his baby sister were killed in a car accident. His dad, a detective was one of the first responders. They depart the bus and Monica follows the boy into the dark corner where he runs into some bullies. The bullies try to take David's backpack but can't seem to lift it off the ground. Monica appears and scares the bullies away. David takes Monica to his home and apologizes for the mess. His dad put in add in the paper for a nanny but nobody responded. Monica notices a drawing of David's mother. David mentions that his mother always wore a necklace of star. Rick Morrow returns from work and Monica tells him that she is here to apply for the nanny position. After a short discussion, Monica gets hired. The next day Monica is going laundry when she discovery's bus tickets in David's jean pocket. Across the street, an ambulance appears to pick up a recently deceases neighbor. Monica sees her friend and fellow angel Adam who is on the scene to help escort the neighbor to his 'reward'. Monica asks Adam if he knows anything about the Morrow family and if he knew anything or the death of the mom and baby sister. Adam says only the little 8-month baby girl was taken while in her crib, so the mother is still alive. Upon this realization, Monica finds David at the bus depot and asks him what really happened. Mrs. Morrow ran away to the desert after the death of his baby sister Katie. Monica promises she will find his mother for him and goes to the police station to asks Mr. Morrow for some time off for an emergency. Monica overhears Mr. Morrow talking about going to the Dead Dog Saloon to interview a witness. Monica asks where David's mother and he says she is at a place called Hewitt. At Hewitt, Monica is seen by 2 waitresses talking to an invisible Tess who chastises Monica for leaving David. They argue and Monica claims she is following her instincts by trying to find David's mother. Tess takes Monica's place as David's nanny. The two waitress, Ruth Ann, and Christine welcome Monica into their gas pump. They think Monica is running away from a man because she has no purse and exhibits strange behavior They and introduce Monica to coffee and she just smells it. Monica claims that she wasn't allowed to stop and drink coffee and this is a real treat. Monica asks for room and claims she doesn't have too much. The waitress says she can help work it off and Monica says she is good at fixing things. One of the waitresses Ruth Ann is wearing a star necklace and Monica mistakes her for David's mother. Later Monica and Christine are taken down some dried laundry when Monica asks about a red Cadillac. Monica befriends the two waitresses while playing pool and convinces Ruth Ann to take her dancing at the Dead Dog Saloon. She arranges a meeting between Ruth Ann and Nick, which backfires when the police officer recognizes the waitress as a wanted fugitive. Ruth Ann runs away in the Cadillac leaving Monica behind. Ruth Ann returns home long enough to get her things and explain herself to Christine. Ruth Ann has been running from the law because of an accident that left somebody dead a long time ago. Ruth Ann gives the star necklace back to Christine as she had only been borrowing it. The angel appeals to Ruth Ann to stop running, but she refuses to turn herself in. Returning to the café, Monica discovers the other waitress, Christine, is actually David's mother and reveals herself in an effort to persuade the women to return to her family. But Christine blames herself for Katie's death and refuses. In anguish, Monica tearfully prays for guidance and returns to David and Nick to deliver the bad news. The child is crushed, and Tess admonishes Monica for mishandling of the assignment. While Nick is outside comforting his son, Christine drives up in her red Cadillac, Monica's revelation convinced her to return home, thus reuniting the family. In gratitude, Christine gives the angel's her car, which Tess gladly accepts. Cast Main Cast *Roma Downey as Monica *Della Reese as Tess Recurring characters * Alexis Cruz as Rafael * Charles Rocket as Adam Quotes "That's why God made love so strong. So it can carry you all the way." - Moncia category:Season 1 category:Episodes